


I Got My Eyes on You

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vex has a Sugar Mama AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation on camera, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sister series to Vax Cam AU, Sugar Mama Delilah AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, kinda the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Some of Vex's acting and charismatic abilities come into pay when Delilah, her generous benefactor/sugar mama decides she is in the mood for one thing to watch now.  It wouldn't be hard for her to play out whatever scene the other woman wants, since doing so gives them both pleasurable joy.  This time, it is a very specific kind of kink that Delilah is in the mood for now.Watching Vex take herself with a dildo, as the blushing virgin that she is.And Vex is only too happy to give Delilah what she wants to see.This is a sister series toVax Cam AUthat I have going on.  But this time, It is strictly one-on-one time with Delilah and Vex.  This was another suggestion to me bytransyasha on tumblr.  They have the loveliest ideas and know just what gets me in the writing mood~.





	I Got My Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note, for those that read the ask that was sent in, I did change up a few things and added others. The core prompt of the ask is still the same, just some of the reasoning was added more into a roleplay sort-of aspect. I loved the prompt, just couldn't really see it being a real thing happening in the AU. 
> 
> But all prompts are always enjoyed sent in if you want to see something written!

One of Vex’s many talents was acting. She hadn’t trained to be an actress, but taking a role and sticking to it well came to her like breathing. Conforming to an expectation, abusing someone’s assumptions, and playing a role all sat proudly in her repertoire of skills.

Even more so when it came to what pleased Delilah to see whenever she wanted to have fun with Vex.

And paid handsomely for that fun as well, both in character and in truth.

But now was the scene, which lead Vex to feel the nerves rising up her spine and arms as she sat in her bed. The apartment she shared quiet, which was a relief but also nerve-wracking as well. Because it left her alone in her room, wearing a long, pajama shirt that was just barely pulled over her pulled-up knees. One arm was wrapped around them, while the other reached out so that she could accept the videocall. She sat back in waiting, fidgeting a bit with a piece of her long hair twirling and unraveling around one of her fingers.

The videocall connected in seconds, showing the other in all her regal and almost unearthly beauty. Delilah took Vex’s breath away. She couldn’t keep her mouth from falling open wide, and, once the other woman was chuckling with an amused grin on her face, Vex snapped her mouth shut with an averted gaze.

“You look, wow,” Vex began to mumble out, still not able to look at the other with a rising blush on her cheeks, “I mean, I knew you were pretty. Gorgeous, really. But pictures didn’t- don’t really do you any justice. Gods, you’re hot.” Admitting that last “You’re hot” lead to Vex’s face to fully burn bright red. Her hands quickly covered her face, as to hide the embarrassment that Delilah must have already seen.

Even more chuckles answered the question of whether or not she had. 

But they didn’t sound mocking, leaving Vex to lower her hands to peak at the computer screen. There she saw the woman still seated with a ramrod-straight posture but with a softer look on her face. Of course, there was still that sharp curl up of a smirk at the corner of her lips.

“My, my, such a _wordsmith _you are, Vex’ahlia dear,” Delilah purred out, still almost toeing the edge of patronizing but not quite, “You should speak more for me.”

“What would you like for me to say?” Vex nervously asked back, licking her lips before gnawing at the bottom one as she continued to feel the butterflies of nerves in her stomach. 

What could she say to this woman that wouldn’t be even more embarrassing than what she had said before?

She wanted to say so much already! To say thanks to someone who helped her out, gave her such attention, and didn't make Vex feel as though she was making a mistake with all of this! Delilah had paid well and was so generous to her. Vex felt so grateful and so confused on how to return such generosity back.

Delilah exhaled a long sigh, uncrossing her leg over her knee and lacing her fingers on her lap. The material of the skirt was like oil black made into a fabric. "My _dear_, you need not worry your pretty head over what you want to say. Just say what feels natural to say."

Vex shook her head lightly with a nervous laugh and a smile to match. Of course, she was worrying too much! Delilah was right, which meant that she needed to just relax, unwind, and enjoy herself. 

That's what Delilah wanted to see and paid to see!

The first one to do so, ever.

This felt like the _first_ time. Which, for Vex, for anything, it was now.

"You're right, you're right," Vex agreed, still softly smiling to the other on the other side of the screen. "Natural, yeah, I mean this should be, since you're going to-” Her entire face lit up brightly before the words could even get out of Vex's mouth. A deep blush that ran from up her neck to the tips of her ears, as though this was something to be embarrassed about.

Delilah patiently waited with a full smile on her face for Vex to continue.

Vex took a deep breath, calming her racing heart, before meeting Delilah’s dark eyes. “Before you get to watch me take myself for you, because I- I’ve never had anyone else... fuck me before.”

Vex watched as Delilah’s eyes lit up brightly when Vex admitted that, admitted her own virginity to the woman who paid to watch her essentially take it with a toy. At least, that would be the close enough way for Delilah to take her virginity. No one else had before, man or woman, and now it would be for the woman who looked like an absolute, haunting beauty.

“Yes, that is right, my darling,” Delilah purred out, tucking a small stray piece of her auburn hair back behind her ear, “I want to see you climax for the first time. See how your body shakes as it finds its first pleasure.” The way she said it, the way that she almost _cooed _over Vex’s virginity, would have seemed strange to anyone else.

But not for Vex. She felt a shiver run down her spine and between her legs, feeling how it lingered there. The shiver came from the thought of enjoying herself, losing herself in the climax, all _for_ Delilah. There was something special about how Delilah wanted to watch her first time that made Vex feel young and excited with her nervousness too.

"Now,” Delilah began while smoothing her fingers over her impeccably, straight skirt she wore, “warm yourself up for me. You simply just cannot begin and “jump” into things, as it were. That simply will not do." She shook her head, which entranced Vex to watch the movement of the red hair like rivulets of blood against the side of the other’s face.

Vex swallowed heavily and nodded her head, knowing what the other meant but still finding herself lost as to how to begin. It definitely showed on her face. She felt it, as well as saw Delilah taking note of the look there too.

“Touch yourself, darling.”

It didn’t take Vex another soft order to start moving. Even if she felt nervous and unused to doing this, she would gladly obey whatever Delilah said now. A guide through a new path of pleasures.

So, she slowly drew up her long pajama shirt, revealing her lower stomach and her panties between parted legs. Delilah’s eyes watched her, watching with a hunger that Vex could see very clearly. But she didn’t stop from continuing to pull up the top, over her breasts to reveal them as well, and finally pulled over her head to be discarded away from her. There she sat, back against the pillows, and in mostly the nude. Only dark blue panties kept some “modesty” about her, though not for long. Vex knew that. 

She remained lounging back for a few moments, feeling as though she should. Like a display for Delilah, to get a taste with her eyes. Those dark eyes certainly roamed about her. Vex could feel the gaze lingering about her breasts and traced its way down to her thighs before landing on the only splash of color she wore. Delilah’s stare held there for a few moments, before looking expectantly back up at Vex’s face.

That was her cue then. 

Vex swallowed another nervous lump in her throat, before she began to slowly run her hand over her breasts, cupping them and playing with the nipple. It wasn’t the first time she had touched her breasts, but it was the first time she did so sensually for someone else to watch. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, keeping back the eager sounds that threatened to come out. After squeezing one a few times, Vex’s hand move to the other to repeat the process. Even if this was for Delilah to watch, Vex was enjoying herself.

So was Delilah, by the look on the computer screen. It made Vex feel happy that she was doing a good job for the other woman.

Then Vex began moving her hand over her stomach, tracing invisible lines and swirls that sent goosebumps all along her skin there. A shiver ran through her body as well as the temperature rose under her skin. It felt incredible, though there was a small part of her that wanted _Delilah _to be the one touching her. Vex wondered, as she continued to brush her fingertips over herself, how the other woman would feel. What would her fingers feel like ghosting over her?

It was with that fantasy in mind that Vex finally dropped her fingers down to her panties.

Just as she was about to slip them under the hem, Delilah’s voice spoke up, almost making Vex jump out of her skin, “Go slow, dear. Better to start slow, work yourself up. It heightens the pleasure, dear."

Vex met the entrancing gaze of the other woman’s, nodding her head quickly, before her fingers slipped under the hem. They were cold compared the heat that had been growing between her legs.

“It would be best to remove your underwear, darling.”

"Do you do this often?" Vex asked, hooking a few fingers and arching her hips up to tug the panties down, "Instructing people how to get off? And for you?"

One of Delilah’s slim eyebrows had risen with the question, before she began to chuckle and shook her head as well, “No. But since this is your first time, I want to make sure you feel utterly perfect and experience all the wonderful pleasure your body has to offer."

"Perfect…" The word lingered on Vex's tongue like sugary syrup, making her feel a hundred degrees hotter. No one had called her perfect before. Hearing Delilah say it so easily nearly made her want to tell the woman to stop teasing her. But something in Delilah’s eyes, a hunger there, supported the thought that the woman was not lying about what she had said. 

That made the blush burn hotter, even more so when she was finally in the complete nude for Delilah.

But the other woman didn’t just ogle at her now with her exposed self. No, there was a hunger in Delilah’s eyes, as well as a soft longing that made Vex feel it too. Vex wished the other woman here, so that they both could experience this together in real time and intimately. 

Even if it could not be, this would have to be the next best thing.

Vex moved her hands back between her legs, though careful not to block the view for Delilah as she did so. Her fingers delicately traced the crease between her thighs before moving inwards to the soft, glistening folds there. The first time feeling herself felt...different. Shivers ran straight up her spine, sparks igniting wherever she touched herself. Her whole body felt electric and tingly. It was a whole new experience as she touched herself.

Slowly, she moved her middle finger of one hand down the middle, slipping by and enjoying how her body continued to shiver as though it were in the freezing cold. But Vex was far from cold right now. Right as she got to her wettening entrance, her hand backtracked back up so that she could tease the tip of her finger against the spot at the top of her labia lips that she felt the burst of truly powerful sensation of pleasure from.

The more she touched that spot, the more she couldn’t stop. Vex gasped after a bit, finding that her legs had even started to shake a bit. From the computer screen, she heard Delilah chuckle with soft amusement, getting Vex’s attention now.

“You are doing so well, Vex’ahlia. Keep going, keep enjoying yourself.”

Vex licked her lips nervously but still nodded her head as she moved her middle finger and now ring finger together back through the wet folds. It felt as though she had slipped into water now, wondering if she should have done something about that for her bed. But too late now. Her body didn’t want to move from this spot as she continued to touch herself with a curious exploration and almost demand to keep feeling so good.

What felt like it could have been an eternity of touching, Vex slide her two fingers back lower, and this time she teased the tip of her middle finger into her entrance. She sunk passed her nail into herself, feeling the tightening in her stomach as she did. It was a different feeling but not wholly unpleasant. She continued to press her finger inside of her, right up until all of it had slipped inside.

“It’s-s feels,” Vex stuttered out, moving the finger and gasping as she could feel the tiny fire inside of her stir up as well, “good. So good.”

The finger slipped out, before it plunged back into her. She repeated this, sometimes angling it differently so that she could press the tip against her inner walls.

Vex couldn’t stop herself as she fingered herself.

Soon, she grew bolder and added another finger. Both slipped inside of her, soon moving in the same rhythm as before. It felt good, the longer she did it. Even if the additional size of two fingers was still something she was adjusting to, Vex felt the hitching in her chest and her body responding positively. Soon, she began exploring her options with her fingers, scissoring herself open. 

As she was wrapped up in a haze of arousal, Vex heard Delilah say something about how good she was, knowing of her own body to open it up. Another blush took over Vex’s cheek, but she didn’t stop. Plunging her whole fingers in, wiggling them, and bucking her hips up as each shock of spiking pleasure. Vex could feel the shivers all over her body, picking up speed as though she was chasing after such a feeling it was causing her.

“Darling Vex, I think you have opened yourself up and gotten wet enough for more.”

Vex shuddered out a gasp, eyes flashing open and staring at the woman on the screen with a wide stare and her mouth open. She was surprised that she had barely heard Delilah while she had been getting herself off.

Amusement was clear on Delilah’s face as she continued to speak, “I think you’re ready for more.” Her dark eyes darted off to the side, as though she could see what rested nearby in wait in Vex’s room. There was no way she could.

Vex still blushed even brighter when her eyes traveled over as well to the dildo resting nearby, prepared with a condom and awaiting to be a part of the show for Delilah. Vex swallowed heavily, feeling her nerves strike up and keep her a bit immobilized there on the bed. Even her fingers had stopped; her hand resting on her thigh instead.

“Do not be afraid, my dear. Go at your pace and enjoy it.”

Vex swallowed again and nodded, looking back to Delilah as she made sure the other could see her nod again. The other woman was right. If she went slow, it would be alright and feel amazing.

Even if this would be the first time something that _big _would enter her.

So, Vex reached over from her bed, grabbing the dildo and sitting back once more against the pillows. Delilah watched with the patience of a saint on the other side of the computer screen still, keeping a straight-backed posture as she did with a small hint of a warm smile on her lips that melted some of the fear in Vex’s chest. The fear about what she was doing to do with the dildo. It was shaped like a normal dick, nothing too exotic for now.

Now was the moment of truth.

Vex felt another shiver run through her body, which she could feel was created from both nervousness and arousal fighting over which was stronger inside of her. Her hand stroked up the shaft of the dildo; the way she had seen in pornos. It was an act, to show to Delilah that she knew what she was doing even without experience. Of course, Delilah merely smiled amusedly at her, which made Vex dart her eyes back down to the dildo. 

It was silly of her to think she could fool the other woman, who had paid to see Vex take her own virginity.

Slowly, Vex lowered the dildo down between her legs, parted farther open so that Delilah would not miss a single sight of what was to come. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, biting at it as her nerves threatened her still, but she pushed through him instead of getting swallowed up by them. The tip began to glisten as Vex began to rub it over her wet labia lips, teasing herself with the prospect of inserting it into herself. The sensations weren’t like when she had touched herself but were not wholly unpleasant. Vex found a slow rhythm, dragging the length over her wet folds, that even got her moaning lightly a bit too.

Vex watched what she was doing, trying to make sure it didn’t look silly, but soon she was glancing up to Delilah to see her reactions. A surprised look flashed over Vex’s face when she saw the _raw_ look of hunger on Delilah’s face. The surprise then melted into a blooming inferno of heat, really helping to coat the dildo in wetness the more she teased herself with it.

“Delilah, when should I- do you think I should now?” Vex asked out, voice so soft and unsure. It appeared to endear the other woman rather than irritate her, drawing further a smirk across dark lips. Vex felt another burst of heat through her body, shivers and a pulse heading up her spine.

Delilah corrected her posture then, sitting straighter now as though there was a weakness in slouching forward. The openly desiring look remained on her face, however. It took Vex a few seconds to realize that Delilah had been trying to get closer to her computer as she watched. That almost put a smirk on her face, but Delilah's voice, obviously now laden with desire, spoke up and kept the smirk from appearing on Vex's face.

"I think you should take that first _thrust_ now, Vex."

The way Delilah spoke then, how her words curled around her own arousal and hide nothing, had Vex feeling as though she could do nothing else. She felt like her body would not do anything else. All her nerves sung of obedience and arousal. Vex's body shivered at how much she wanted it as well.

So, Vex denied her body -and Delilah's soft command- no longer then.

The tip of the dildo that she had been rubbing around her wet entrance was pushed inside of her with a steady hand. Even with her building arousal and nerves, it was steady enough to push the faux tip of the cock inside of her. After those few inches, she stopped to let her body adjust. There felt to be almost a tightening sensation inside of her, lingering as her body registered how good it felt now inside of her. Once the clench her vagina had a hold on the dildo ended, Vex continued to push it further inside of her, slowly but surely, with her moans that filled her small apartment bedroom.

"Oh gods, Delilah, it feels- I feel- there feels like no room inside of me!"

Of course, Vex still continued to keep sinking the dildo inside of her, feeling her wetness sliding down the length and onto the base where her hand held onto it. Occasionally she would have to pause, letting her body relax enough to allow the intrusion to continue to bury itself deep inside of her. But the feeling that came afterwards when she could continue felt like heaven.

"That's because you have not had anything inside of you before," Delilah purred out, hand absently running up and down her own skirt-covered thigh, "but just go slow and enjoy _deflowering _yourself for _me_."

Vex nodded her head quickly, panting and gasping with each brush of the dildo's length inside of her. Nerves she hadn’t touched when she had opened herself up made themselves known when the dildo did what her fingers could not. Her teeth sunk once more into her lower lip, before Vex could no longer hold them back. 

She moaned out Delilah’s name to the heavens, tossing her head back to rest against the pillows as she finally managed to get the last bit of the dildo inside of her.

Vex’s eyes stared wide up at the ceiling, feeling her chest hitched tight after that moan. It almost felt as though she couldn’t breathe. The dildo filled her up in a way that was both foreign to her and amazing at the same time. Her mouth hung open wide, a silent moan lying in wait to be let free.

“How does it _feel_, dear?”

Vex didn’t even know how to describe it. How good it felt. But what she did know that, instead of words, she could easily show Delilah instead.

“Watch,” Vex murmured in a breathy voice, glancing to Delilah in the video chat, before beginning to move her hand and the dildo inside of her.

Slowly, she dragged it back out of her. A similar pace as it had gone in, careful so that she wouldn’t hurt herself. Once Vex felt the tip resting just inside of her once more, there was no reason to wait any longer to thrust it half-way back into herself. Her heavy breathing added a few moans and pants as she repeated these half-thrusts inside of her several times. Her hips arched up to meet the thrusts, as though she could imagine someone else thrusting inside of her instead of herself.

Someone, her aroused mind thought and pictured behind closed eyelids, like Delilah, crouching over her body and pushing the dildo now deeper and deeper inside of her.

That sparked a new wave of energy deep within Vex. The fantasy of Delilah actually being here, being the one taking her virginity with deft, hard thrusts, was enough to really get her going. Her mind was so far away into that fantasy, hand moving the dildo. Sometimes angling it to hit the spot that sent bursts of light behind her eyelids, and sometimes dragging it slowly against her walls. But all of it felt amazing to her, made her keep chasing after the growing high building deep within her. Vex’s whole body sung with it, coiling up tighter and tighter in her chest and core.

“Delilah, I can’t,” Vex panted out, not really knowing what she was trying to say at first. She certainly could keep moving her hand, moving the dildo inside of her, and moving her hips in time with the thrusts. “I don’t know how long-”

“Keep going, Vex’ahlia,” Delilah cooed out, “keep fucking yourself. I want to see it all from you. Your first climax, the way your body shakes, and how your mind is picturing me there doing it to you.”

Vex would have wondered how the other woman knew she was thinking of her while she was doing this had she had any thoughts besides how good that sounded. Delilah was right. The experience of climax and the thoughts of Delilah raced around her head, dominating any other thoughts there.

So, Vex didn’t stop.

Each thrusts of the dildo pushed out a gasping moan from her, before finally the last one of rapid and haphazard thrusts caused her body to seize up completely. Her hips arched up almost painfully as the dildo lodged itself deep inside of her and remained. Vex’s body shook entirely, gasping moans leaving her mouth.

Vex couldn’t move her body. Nothing would move, not yet. Her mind raced with overloading senses of just how _amazing _it felt to finally get a climax like that for the first time.

Slowly but surely, her body began to finally release its locked hold after the pulsing after-climax died down. Vex rested on her bed, panting out short breaths. She really didn’t want to move at all yet, but still remembered to slip the dildo back out of herself. Shivers ran up her body as the sensations of it dragging out, before it popped out and was dropped down to the side of her body. There Vex remained laying down.

After a few moments of just panting breathing, Delilah’s voice spoke up, voice a little heavier too now, “Well done, Vex’ahlia. Well done. Such a beautiful display from you, and a wonderful show indeed for my eyes. I truly did not think you couldn’t do it. So lovely to see how well you played a virgin.”

Vex turned her face towards the computer screen and camera, giving them both a big, dopey and sleepy smile after all that activity.

“Thank you, Delilah. Happy to entertain and please you.”

Delilah chuckled, leaning back in the tall-backed chair as she slowly smiled, “You did indeed, my dear. So very well indeed. I hope to be able to see more of such displays and acts from you.”

Vex blushed brightly once more, feeling her whole body turn red now that it was exposed to Delilah. But she couldn’t help but to feel the thrill and the sparks of arousal again at the thought of performing more for Delilah. Whatever scene she wanted to see played out and gifted Vex for, then her wishes were Vex’s command.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! I would love to here more on what you all think of this new series and general smut!


End file.
